Natsu uses hypnosis!
by LucyandNatsuForever
Summary: What happens when Natsu uses hypnosis? A red headed demon trying to murder a certain stripper, a laughing Natsu, everyone hiding under the tables and a confession!


**Hi! Guys this is my first fanfiction so please be nice to me!** **It's just a short cute One-shot!...I think…..?**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters they belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Hypnosis**

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail, Mira was serving drinks, Elfman yelling 'Man' once in a while, Levy reading her book with Gajeel eating a piece of iron, Jet and Droy fighting over Levy, Lucy sitting at the bar with Erza who was eating here strawberry cheese cake, Gray trying to find his clothes, Juvia staring at Gray from behind of one of the pillar, Natsu reading a book…..Wait! Natsu reading a book! Okay! This is not a normal day. Well let's see what happens next.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I was reading a book! Yes you read right I Natsu Dragneel was reading a book! Why? You ask. Well let me tell you what exactly happened.

_Flashback_

_It was morning when I woke up because I had a weird dream. So I started walking aimlessly around the street's that's when I found a weird looking shop. The shop was quiet small and all the color that could be seen was black, dark green and dark brown. Yep! The shop was weird. As you know me being me I went into the shop. There I found an old woman with white hair who had many wrinkles around her face with black eyes. The old woman was wearing a black cloak. The woman suddenly looked at me and smiled. "Ah! Natsu Dragneel I was expecting you…*cough cough*….How? I am sure you are thinking that". How the old woman read my thoughts I had no idea…..or that just written on my face…..anyway as I was saying. "Natsu Dragneel do you remember the weird dream you had today?...It was me who did that to summon you here I am Aira, and I want to give you something very special only you have the power to do that…*cough cough*". Then she stood from her chair and walked near a shelf and pulled out a dark red book. "Here this book has been passed from my mother to me and now I am giving this to you…This is not an ordinary book. This is a book on hypnosis if you read the whole book just once you will learn the art to hypnotize…with that you can control anyone." Yes! Now I was interested, a book that can teach me hypnotism, even through reading this big, fat book would be such a pain. So I stretched my hand to reach the book but the old woman slapped my hand. "what? Didn't you say this was mine now?" I asked her. " Dragneel you have to pay 30,000 jewels to get this book I had to protect this book from life threatening dangers so I have a share too." Stupid old, fat woman just wanted to sell her book! Now I was angry so I slapped 30,000 jewels on the counter and snatched the book from her and walked out of the shop. But what he didn't know was that the old woman just took out another same book from behind the shelf and placed it back on the same place as the first book. Yeah the woman was a cheat. So after that Natsu went to the guild and started reading his book in a corner._

_Flashback ends_

So that's what happened and now I am here reading this. I almost finished the book and…done!. Now who to try my hypnosis on! I thought with a smirk. Let's see Ice princess what am I going to do with you? I went near Ice princess who miraculously had his clothes on this time. "Hey! Ice princess look here!" He turned towards me. "What do you want Flame brain?!" He said. " Nothing just look into my eyes" I replied. " Ewwww! Are you gonna kiss me Flame brain?!" He said. What the?! How can he even think of me kissing him?! I'd rather kiss a dead, rotten, smelly fish but not him! "Not even in my worst nightmare Ice princess!" I said clearly grossed by his comment. "whatever" he replied and looked into my eyes. Oh! Yes now my magic begins! My eyes turned a light red, and I noticed that his eyes also changed to light red. "Ice princess now you are a monkey!, A monkey! Now I want you to steal Erza's cake and smash it on her face! then smack your butt to tease her! And then…..and then make weird faces at her and say If you really are Titania then come at me with all you've got bitch!" I commanded him. Oh! This is gonna be so much fun!

**Normal P.O.V**

Gray then went hopping, skipping, dancing like a monkey to Erza and snatched her cake from her hands and smashed it on her face! Erza's eyes went wide at this and before she could say or do anything Gray smacked his butt and said that if she was really Titania then she should come at him! Erza's pupil shrank and the white in her eyes turned red "Gray! How dare you!" Natsu who was now rolling on the ground with laughter wanted to laugh even more so he turned off his hypnosis. Gray who was now back to looked around to see what happened and saw that everyone had hid somewhere- some under the tables, some behind the bar and those who couldn't find any place to hide just covered their faces with their hands and laid their heads on the table shaking! "What happened? Why are you guys so scared?" Gray asked. One of the guild members pointed towards Erza who now had smoke coming from her ears! Poor guy! He was so gonna die today! "E-e-e-r-r-z-a-a what h-happe-ned" Gray asked now shaking with fear. " Gray don't you even know what you just did?" Erza said in a strangely calm voice but still looked extremely scary with her bangs covering her eyes. Yeah! Gray was definitely gonna die today! " N-no E-erza" Gray replied with a weak voice. " Come with me Gray" Erza said. Gray who didn't wanted to get beaten for something he didn't even do and chose to not move from his place. "COME WITH ME GRAY!" Erza yelled and dragged Gray by his hair in the store room. When the demon- I mean Erza was gone everyone came out of their places. After a few seconds everyone heard Gray's scream's for mercy and Erza war cry. "NOOOOOOO! PLEASE STOP ERZA! NOT THERE! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "DDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Now even Natsu felt pity at the poor guy but he still decided to play.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Yes! This is working! Now who to play with….Hmmmmmmm….Mira…..Nah!, Erza….Nah!,…..Laxus…..definitely Nah!...Lucy…..Yes! I'll try it on Lucy. Now I'll make her do whatever I want!...I blushed thousand shades of red because of what I thought of doing to Lucy just now. I shouldn't do that to her at least not without her permission…but a little peck on lips don't count…..HeHeHeHeHe!...What?!

Don't look at me like that! It's just that I love her so much and the other one blame it on the hormones! I am a normal teenage boy too!. So I went near the bar and sat on a stool next to Lucy. "Hey Lucy! Look here!" I said.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Poor Gray! Why did he have to that? Hmmmmmmm….I haven't seen Natsu from morning where is he? Just then Natsu walked near me and said me to look into his eyes. Wait…are his eyes glowing red? Is he using hypnosis? Where did he learn that from? Then I saw a book in his hand. Oh! So that's where he learned it from. But doesn't he know that this only works on idiots….well he is a idiot himself so what can I expect? Ah! Might as well play along. "Lucy raise your left up and nod!" I followed his order and raised my left hand up and nodded. "Follow me!" he said. I stood up from my seat and followed him. He made me follow to my apartment at strawberry street.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

She turned her head towards me. My eyes shined a little red and I saw her eyes turn a little red too!. "Lucy raise your left hand up and nod!" I said. She raised her left hand and nodded.

"Lucy follow me" I said. She followed me around like a little lost puppy. We went to her apartment and I told her to unlock the door, after we went in I told her sit on the bed.

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy looked at Natsu who was staring at her. "Lucy I want you to answer me honestly" Natsu said looking a bit flustered. Lucy just nodded. " Do you love me Lucy Like lovers?..." Natsu said. Lucy didn't say anything for a few minutes which to Natsu seemed like a few hundred years . Now Natsu was nervous and heartbroken that Lucy didn't love him, but suddenly she pecked him on the lips. "Of course I do Idiot!" She said. "Lucy you weren't hypnotized?" Natsu asked. "Natsu it only works on Idiots and I am not an Idiot." Lucy said. "Oh!" That was all Natsu could say at the moment, but soon forgot about that as he started kissing Lucy. Natsu kissed Lucy with all the passion he had and was extremely happy that Lucy was kissing him back. They spent the whole night with love, passion and lust doing *cough sex cough!*.

**Somewhere at Magnolia**

Mira went inside a the same shop that went at morning. The old woman at the shop looked at Mira, smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "I've done everything just as you said Mira now give me my 40,000 jewels." Mira pulled out a brown bag out of nowhere and gave it to the old woman. "I'd give you more if you'd help me with another plan." The old woman just smirked and nodded. Mira then once again pulled out a notepad out of nowhere. She crossed NaLu on it. "Done! Next is Gale!" She said and started giggling. "I hope the new couples will thank me-" The old woman coughed. "-us when they find out it was me-us." She quickly corrected her mistake and smirked.

**I hope you liked it! ^_^ this is my first fanfiction so please read and review! And please do tell me if I made any mistakes.**


End file.
